Season of Love : FallAutumn
by Simply Absurdity
Summary: Musim gugur. Dimana Sai membangkitkan kenangannya tentang asrama, buku, dan gadis berambut merah yang menarik perhatiannya. " Aku bisa judo dan aikido. Jadi, kau jangan macam - macam!"/" ...jangan baca buku itu lagi..."/ SaiKarin highschool memories fic/ a SoL sequel series/ Please Read first/ Don't Like? Just Review.


**Season ****o****f****L****o****ve : Fall/Autumn**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : ****SaiKarin**

**Rated : T(eens)**

**Warning : semoga tidak typo, AU, OOC**

** Don't like? Just review ^v^**

" Festival?" sahut pemuda bersurai keemasan dan gadis berambut merah muda secara bersamaan. Pemuda berkulit pucat di hadapan mereka mangangguk.

" Sekolahku mengadakan Festival Budaya. Tahun kemarin, memang tidak ada, tapi tahun ini akan diadakan meriah," ujarnya santai.

" Kelasmu membuat apa, Sai?" Sakura bertanya setelah menghirup kuah ramen yang merupakan menu makan malam mereka hari itu.

" Hanya cosplay cafe biasa," jawabnya merendah.

Naruto memperlihatkan wajah antusias. " Kau cosplay apa, Sai?"

Sai tampak berpikir sejenak. " Akan diundi besok." Pemuda bersurai eboni itu mengambil tempura yang menjadi makanan pendamping. " Kalian datang, kan?"

Sakura merengut. " Naruto akan datang bersama Ino. Sasuke dengan Hina-_chan. _Kau akan sibuk dengan cafe, aku akan berkeliling dengan siapa?"

" Bukannya kau punya banyak _fanboy? _Ajak salah satunya saja," komentar Naruto. " Ngomong - ngomong, Sasuke kemana?" Naruto kembali mengambil semangkuk besar ramen.

Sakura mendesah kesal. " Apa asyiknya berkeliling dengan seseorang yang terus - terusan memandangi wajahmu?" omel Sakura. " Sasuke pergi ke rumah keluarganya. Katanya ada keperluan penting."

Mereka melanjutkan acara makan malam yang damai dengan obrolan - obrolan singkat mengenai banyak hal. Dari acara festival budaya di sekolah Sai, hubungan antara Naruto dan Ino, dan kemungkinan Kakashi yang sedang dalam masa pendekatan dengan seorang mahasiswinya.

Setelah itu, Naruto melompat ke sofa dan mulai menyaksikan acara TV. Sedangkan Sai membereskan meja dan Sakura mencuci perlengkapan makan mereka. Sakura menarik kuping Naruto agar membantu pekerjaannya.

Hari itu, adalah pertengahan bulan september, dimana suhu mulai menghangat dan dedaunan mulai menguning. Suasana indah di awal musim gugur.

Musim yang tenang dimana angin yang berhembus membawa hawa menusuk yang merasuki tubuh itu, membuat penduduk-khususnya Naruto- meningkatkan selera makannya.

Jika giliran Naruto memasak makan malam sudah datang, ia takkan menyia - nyiakannya dan membuat ramen dengan porsi raksasa. Sakura yang sedang melakukan program diet protein hanya bisa menggerutu.

Tapi, musim ini adalah musim yang penuh kenangan bagi pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang bersekolah di Perguruan Shoumei ini. Semua bermula di tahun pertamanya bersekolah di sana. Sebelum ia tinggal dengan teman - temannya sekarang. Saat dia masih berada di asrama.

1 September. Hari itu merupakan hari pertama setelah libur musim panas. Layaknya para pelajar lain, Sai kembali memasuki asrama dan menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa.

Mengumpulkan tugas selama libur, melakukan undian rotasi tempat duduk, membersihkan kelas bersama, dan membereskan kamar asramanya.

Bagi Sai yang sudah menjadi penghuni asrama Perguruan Shoumei sejak jenjang SMP, hal itu merupakan rangkaian kegiatan yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Lain halnya dengan gadis itu...

Ah, jika Sai mengingat kembali kejadian dua tahun yang lalu itu, dia tidak berhenti tersenyum kecil. Pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis, yang mengubah dunianya.

Gadis bersurai merah menyala. Dengan warna mata yang sama pekatnya. Jangan lupakan aroma tubuhnya yang tidak mudah untuk diacuhkan. Sai selalu mengingat hari yang bersejarah itu.

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Sai yang baru berumur 15 tahun saat itu seperti biasa sedang berjalan menuju asramanya setelah melewatkan jam - jam kosongnya di perpustakaan sekolah. Ia berjalan santai melewati taman kecil dengan pohon - pohon rindang yang berada di sisi jalan kecil.

Saat itu, ia melihat pemandangan yang biasa di taman itu. Sesosok gadis dengan warna rambut semerah darah sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup besar. Dia tampak sangat damai dengan semilir angin yang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya dengan indah.

Jika itu adalah hal yang lumrah terjadi, biasanya Sai akan melangkah pergi tanpa mempedulikan gadis itu. Namun, entah kenapa, hari itu Sai penasaran dengan kegiatan yang nyaris tiap hari dilakukan gadis itu.

Sai mendekat ke arah gadis yang ia kenal bernama Uzumaki Karin itu. Gadis itu bersandar nyaman di pohon itu dengan buku yang tergeletak di pangkuannya. Setelah semakin dekat, Sai melihat mata gadis itu tertutup dan ekspresinya tampak damai.

Sai terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya, namun gadis itu benar - benar tertidur nyenyak. Saat Sai berniat pergi sebelum gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya, mata gadis itu terbuka.

Karin menatap Sai lekat. Iris _ruby-_nya tampak kosong karena kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya kembali. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, ia terbelalak dan napasnya tercekat.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Karin dengan curiga. Ia bahkan memeluk tubuhnya membuat pelindung seadanya.

Sai hanya terdiam bingung. Kemudian, ia tersenyum. " Aku tidak melakukan apa - apa."

Karin bergidik ketakutan. Senyum Sai telah berdampak buruk. Ia melihat senyum pemuda itu seperti seringai licik orang mesum yang telah melakukan pelecehan. Dengan perasaan berkecamuk, Karin mengecek pakaiannya dan barang bawaannya.

Sai mendekat ke arah Karin. Gadis itu melonjak kaget dan membuat barikade dengan tangannya.

" Aku bisa judo dan aikido. Jadi, kau jangan macam - macam!"

Sai terhenti sejenak. Ia menatap Karin yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan permusuhan. Lalu, Karin bangkit dan berlari pergi.

Sai melihat Karin yang berlari menjauh dengan bingung. Ia juga beranjak pergi dan tidak sengaja menendang sebuah buku.

" The Allure of Toxic Leader." Sai membaca judul yang tertera di sampulnya. Pemuda itu membuka dan membaca sekilas isinya. Barisan kalimat asing tertera di halamannya.

" Ah, edisi asli, ya," gumam Sai menyadari asalnya alfabet - alfabet modern yang tidak digunakan di edisi jepang. Tanpa sadar, Sai kembali tersenyum.

" Menarik."

Keesokan harinya, Sai yang berjalan menuju asrama tetap setelah berkutat di antara ratusan buku, menemukan sosok Karin di lokasi yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

Kali ini, Sai berjalan tanpa ragu. Karin seperti biasa tengah tertidur dengan aliran angin musim gugur dan dedaunan yang beberapa berhembus melewatinya. Sai melihat buku lain tergeletak di pangkuan Karin.

Dengan hati - hati, Sai meletakkan buku yang ia temukan kemarin di samping gadis itu dan menyisipkan secarik kertas di dalamnya. Kemudian Sai melangkah perlahan agar tidur Karin tidak terganggu.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya. Ah, senyum pemuda itu sudah memperlihatkan sedikit emosi walau belum sepenuhnya terpancar.

Beberapa saat berlalu setelah Sai meninggalkan tempat itu. Karin yang merasa sudah cukup lama tertidur, meregangkan tubuhnya dan menghirup energi di sekitarnya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan menyadari keberadaan buku yang kemarin dia baca.

Dengan sedikit bingung, jemarinya meraih buku itu dan membuka isinya. Sehelai kertas terjatuh di pangkuan Karin. Ia mengernyit heran dan lebih memilih untuk membaca isi kertas itu terlebih dahulu.

_- Dimanapun adalah surga; tempatnya terserah kita- __**anonymous**_

_Aku menemukan tempat itu. Lebih dekat dari yang kupikirkan. Aku hanya perlu melangkah di tempat yang biasa kulewati._

Kening Karin mengerut. Kedua alisnya seakan bertemu. Ia membolak - balik kertas tersebut. Namun, yang tertulis hanya kalimat - kalimat tersebut.

" Maksudnya apa, sih?" gumam Karin heran.

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Setiap hari...

_-Hanya sedikit yang benar-benar penting-__**Marie Dressler**_

_Karena itu, aku tetap mengambil jalan yang sama. Menemukan dirimu adalah hal kecil yang penting._

Di waktu yang sama...

_-Langkah pertama mengait ke langkah kedua.-__**French Proverb**_

_Layaknya setiap langkah yang membawaku padamu_

Karin mulai gerah dengan catatan - catatan kecil yang ia temukan di sela lembaran buku yang dibacanya. Siapapun yang melakukan hal ini benar - benar kekurangan kegiatan.

Karena itu, hari ini, Karin berniat menangkap siapapun orang yang mengusik ketenangan jam santainya. Gadis itu sengaja datang lebih lambat dan pura - pura tidur untuk memantau keadaan.

Saat itulah, Sai datang seperti biasa. Ia menemukan Karin dalam posisi yang sama dengan hari - hari sebelumnya. Sai mendekat dan menyadari ekspresi gadis itu tidak se'damai' biasanya.

" Kau tidak tidur?"

Karin tersentak dan membuka matanya. Ia melihat Sai yang kembali berjalan mendekatinya.

" Kau...pria mesum kemarin?" tuduh Karin.

Sai mengangkat bahunya. Dan kemudian duduk di samping Karin. Gadis itu melonjak dan menjauh dari Sai.

" Kau mau apa?" tanya Karin takut - takut.

" Aku hanya mau memberikan ini."

Sai menyerahkan buku yang lumayan tebal pada Karin. Iris _ruby _Karin tampak berbinar melihat sampul buku tersebut.

" _The Double Tongue_?" serunya tidak percaya. " Ini edisi asli?" Karin membuka buku itu dengan antusias. Ia membaca sekilas dan wajahnya berubah bahagia. Namun, dalam sekejap, ia kembali bersikap antipati pada Sai.

" Untuk apa kau memberiku ini?"

" _The Immaculate Conception, The Daily Drucker, Don Quixote, dan Solaris_," ujar Sai sembari menghitung dengan jarinya. " Dalam dua minggu ini, kau telah membaca buku - buku itu. Itu buku psikologi, kan? Bebarapanya memang novel. Semuanya juga dibaca dalam edisi aslinya. Kupikir, kau akan menyukai yang ini."

Karin menggulirkan bola matanya. " Aku tidak bilang, aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi, kau yang menulis catatan - catatan selama dua minggu kemarin?"

Sai mengangguk.

" Jangan lakukan lagi."

Kening Sai mengerut. " Kenapa?"

" Itu mengerikan."

Sai mengernyit heran. " Bukannya, wanita suka dengan hal-hal seperti itu? Itu yang kubaca di buku."

Karin menatap Sai tidak percaya. " Buku apa?"

" Petunjuk menghadapi wanita. Ada di perpustakaan."

Karin melongo sejenak sebelum tenggelam dalam ledakan tawa. " ...jangan baca buku itu lagi..." ujarnya di sela gelakan tawanya. " ...kumohon."

Sai hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah tidak mengerti sedang Karin masih tertawa sambil menutupi wajahnya.

" Jadi, kau bilang, kau suka buku psikologi, aneka parfum, kopi, dan adikmu. Ceritakan tentang adikmu."

" Dia cuma berandal kecil. Berkelahi setiap hari, namun tidak bisa bergerak jika di dekat wanita."

" Sepertinya menarik."

" _His reaction is worthed to watch. I'd love to teased him."_

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Sejak hari dimana Karin mengetahui bahwa 'pelaku' yang mengirim catatan - catatan tersebut adalah Sai, mereka jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Bertukar pikiran mengenai banyak hal. Kebanyakan seputar buku. Karin benar - benar penikmat bacaan sejati. Tidak hanya tulisan berat yang disebutkan kemarin, dia juga membaca komik dan novel - novel remaja.

Mereka benar - benar berbagi cerita mengenai banyak hal. Termasuk, saat Sai mengalami saat sulit.

" Aku akan keluar dari asrama."

Karin tahu sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Namun, ia memilih menunggu Sai untuk bercerita. Dan, hari itu, adalah hari yang ia tunggu. Karin menutup buku yang ia baca dan mendengarkan Sai dengan serius.

" Aku tidak akan keluar dari sekolah," tambah Sai. " Hanya saja... aku harus keluar dari asrama." Sai mennghindari tatapan mata Karin dan memandang langit di sela ranting yang mencuat.

" Kau tidak ingin bercerita padaku?"

Karin memegang bahu Sai dan mendapati Sai yang akhirnya menatap langsung ke matanya. Sai yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi, mulai mengeluarkan emosi yang ia rasakan di depan Karin. Sai tampak menyimpan masalah. Namun, ia tidak mau menceritakannya.

" ...aku tidak sanggup."

Karin menghela napas. " Kau ingin keluar dari asrama?" ulang Karin. " Kemana? Kau punya tujuan?"

" ...entahlah. Mungkin aku akan menyewa apartemen kecil."

Karin tampak khawatir dan merogoh sakunya. Ia mengeluarkan buku catatan siswanya dan menyalin sesuati ke kertas yang kosong. Ia merobek halaman itu dan memberikannya kepada Sai.

Sai membaca kertas itu dan terbelalak.

Sebuah alamat.

" ...ini apa?"

" Itu alamat kenalanku," ujar Karin. " Kalau kau tidak menemukan apartemen, lebih baik kau kesana."

Sai tersenyum tulus.

" Ingat, hanya kalau kau tidak menemukan apartemen."

Karin merasa jengah dengan tatapan hangat Sai dan mulai membaca bukunya kembali. Di bawah pohon rindang tempat mereka duduk. Ditemani semilir angin gugur yang sama. Dan dengan seseorang yang menghangatkan hatinya.

Sebuah hari baik di musim gugur.

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Festival Budaya Perguruan Shoumei.

Suasana keramaian mengisi nyaris setiap sudut sekolah. Di tengah keramaian itu, sepasang remaja dengan rambut pirang tengah berjalan dengan jemari yang saling tertaut. Mencari _stand_ yang menarik untuk dikunjungi.

Sang gadis menunjuk papan yang bertuliskan '_Obakeyashi' _yang langsung dibalas dengan pelototan sang pemuda. Sang gadis memasang wajah memelas yang akhirnya meluluhkan hati sang pemuda. Mereka masuk ke dalam _stand _tersebut.

Di sisi lain, sesosok pemuda berambut raven berjalan dengan gadis manis bersurai indigo di sampingnya. Mereka tampak habis keluar dari kelas yang menawarkan pengunjung untuk menyewa kostum pasangan, dan memilih kimono sebagai kostum yang akan mereka kenakan untuk sejam kedepan.

Mereka terlihat serasi layaknya boneka pangeran dan putri yang sering dipajang di hari anak perempuan. Sang gadis tersenyum manis, hal itu menyebabkan reaksi di sekitarnya sedikit menggila. Namun, sang pemuda mengeluarkan tatapan tajam yang menjauhkan 'serangga' nakal dari gadisnya.

Di tempat lain, gadis dengan warna rambut mencolok tampak menikmati jajanan yang disajikan. Beberapa diantaranya, diberikan secara cuma - cuma oleh penjaga kios yang terpesona oleh kecantikannya. Ia berjalan penuh percaya diri dan mengabaikan para pemuda yang berusaha mengajaknya berkeliling.

Iris _emerald-_nya berbinar saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berjalan di depannya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir satu.

" Ino!"

Gadis itu menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya pada gadis bersurai merah jambu yang berlari ke arahnya.

" Ah, Sakura. Kau sendirian?"

Sakura mengatur napasnya. " Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Mana Naruto?"

Ino tampak merengut. " Tadi kami sempat masuk rumah hantu-"

" Ah, dia kabur saat melihat hantu?"

Ino menggeleng. " Dia memang ketakutan saat di dalam. Namun, saat ia kamu sudah keluar, tiba - tiba wajahnya menjadi lebih pucat dari di dalam rumah hantu."

" Hah?" Sakura menganga. " Lalu?"

" Entahlah, dia berlari dan aku terpisah." Ino mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Mereka mulai berjalan berdampingan.

" Kenapa kau bisa suka dengan si bodoh itu, sih? Apa daya tariknya?"

Ino tampak berpikir. " ...aku tidak tahu."

" Haah?"

" Jika dipikirkan, memang tidak banyak hal bagus mengenai si bodoh itu."

Sakura melongo mendengar pengakuan Ino.

" ...tapi," tambah Ino. " Aku tidak berhenti menyukainya. Dia memang bodoh, penakut, dan sedikit berandal, tapi, aku hanya tidak bisa berhenti menyukainya."

Sakura menatap Ino takjub. Ia lantas memeluk Ino erat. " Si bodoh itu beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu."

Ino tertawa mendengar kata - kata Sakura. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

" Hoi."

Sakura menoleh dan menemukan Sasuke dan 'adik kelasnya yang manis' sedang berjalan bersama.

" Ah, salah satu pria beruntung lainnya," komentar Sakura. Sasuke dan Hinata mengernyit heran.

" Kau tau dimana kelas Sai?" tanya Sasuke tak memedulikan sikap Sakura yang aneh. Sakura mengangguk dan mereka berjalan bersama. Beberapa pengunjung lain seakan melihat _fashion show _dimana mereka berempat adalah modelnya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai ke _Cosplay Cafe _yang merupakan acara kelas Sai.

" Ah, Sai!"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan disambut oleh Sai. Mereka duduk di tempat yang ditunjukkan Sai. Dua meja dijadikan satu dengan enam kursi.

" Lho? Kau akan bergabung dengan kami, Sai?" tanya Sakura melihat sisa kursi di tempat mereka.

Sai tersenyum penuh arti dan melihat mereka dengan teliti. " Mana Naruto?"

" Wajahnya memucat setelah melihat sesuatu, setelah itu kami terpisah," jelas Ino.

Sakura menimpali keanehan itu dengan komentar - komentar yang tidak berhubungan. Hinata memperhatikan dengan wajah khawatir. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak berniat untuk bergabung dalam obrolan para wanita.

" Bagaimana menurutmu? Naruto aneh 'kan, Sai?" tanya Sakura. " Apa dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya terlihat?"

Sai tersenyum seperti biasa. " Mungkin. Tapi, sebentar lagi dia juga sampai."

Ketiga wanita itu menatap Sai penasaran.

" Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Ino.

" LEPASKAN AKU, _YUKI ONNA!"_

" ...dari itu."

Mereka menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan melihat Naruto memberontak dalam rangkulan seorang gadis berambut merah yang mengenakan kostum gadis salju yang sering muncul di cerita hantu.

Naruto di seret hingga sampai di meja dimana teman - temannya berkumpul. Naruto yang menemukan Ino dalam jarak pandangnya langsung berlari ke arah Ino dan duduk di sampingnya. Menyembunyikan dirinya dari gadis yang memiliki bola mata semerah darah di balik kacamatanya.

" Ooh, jadi kau yang bernama Yamanaka Ino," ujar gadis itu dengan sinis. " Jujur saja, apa yang membuatmu merebut anak itu dariku?"

" Eh?" Ino tampak terkejut.

" Dia tidak merebutku darimu-"

" Ah, diam kau!" Gadis itu memotong kalimat Naruto dan menoleh kembali ke arah Ino. " Jadi, apa kelebihanmu?"

Ino tampak kaget dan tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang ada di hadapannya.

" ...aku tidak yakin apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku," jawab Ino. " Tapi, aku menyukainya, tak cukupkah alasan itu?"

Gadis itu terdiam mendengar kata - kata Ino.

" Sudahlah, Karin. Naruto akan benar - benar membencimu kalau seperti itu." Sai menengahi keadaan. Karin mengangkat bahunya dan duduk di kursi yang tersisa di sebelah Hinata dan Sasuke.

" Aku hanya mengetes calon adik iparku. Dia harus kuat jika ingin masuk keluarga Uzumaki," sahut Karin santai. " Ternyata, dia tidak takut dan percaya sepenuhnya pada adikku yang bodoh itu."

" Hei! Berhenti memanggilku bodoh, _YUKI ONNA!" _umpat Naruto.

" Adik ipar?!" seru yang lain kaget setelah menyadari kata - kata Karin.

" Tu-Tunggu sebentar, kau kakak Naruto?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

" Dan lagi! Sai! Kau mengenal kakak Naruto?!" tambah Sakura.

Karin dan Sai saling memandang satu sama lain.

" Aku berpacaran dengan Karin-"

BRUUUUSH

Naruto menyemburkan minum yang diberikan Ino padanya. " APAA?" Naruto tampak _shock. _" Kau pacaran dengan wanita ini! Sejak kapan!?"

Karin melirik Naruto dengan tatapan merendahkan. " Jauh sebelum kau pindah ke tempat Kakashi. Kau pikir, kenapa ayah lebih memilih kau di tempat Kakashi daripada dimasukkan asrama yang sama denganku?"

Naruto tidak mau mempercayai semua yang didengarnya hari ini. Jika ia bisa memilih menghapus memorinya, maka ia akan menghapus ingatannya hari ini setelah keluar dari rumah hantu dengan Ino.

" Jadi, bagaimana kalian bisa jadian?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Dia tidak menyangka Sai yang tampak tidak tertarik pada wanita bisa punya pacar secantik dan seunik Karin. " Siapa yang menyatakan?"

Karin melirik Sai sebelum menjawab Sakura. " Apa kau berpikir aku gadis yang mudah tersentuh dengan hal manis semacam itu?"

" Dia itu monster yang tidak punya hati, Sakura," sahut Naruto sebelum akhirnya bungkam karena hukuman yang diluncurkan oleh Karin.

" Lalu?" Ino ikut penasaran dengan kisah percintaan calon kakak iparnya.

" Aku memberikannya beberapa catatan yang kubuat sendiri. Dia bilang itu mengerikan," ujar Sai. Masih belum mengerti dengan pendapat Karin mengenai hal itu.

" Kau menyelipkan catatan itu di bukuku, saat aku tertidur. Tentu saja itu mengerikan."

Sakura dan Ino memperhatikan interaksi pasangan yang sudah berhubungan selama dua tahun itu dengan seksama. Merasa apapun yang mereka lakukan tampak mesra dan penuh cinta. Bahkan, Hinata mulai mendengarkan dengan serius.

" _Anyway, _tidak ada yang menyatakan atau semacamnya. Kami mengobrol, kami berciuman, tanpa sadar, kami sudah tahu kami memiliki satu sama lain."

" Aaah, romantis sekali..."

Sakura dan Ino sudah terbang dalam khayalan mereka. Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke dan merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Karin.

" Jadi, tidak ada pernyataan tidak apa, ya?" batin gadis itu.

Tentu saja pernyataan itu penting, Hinata. Hanya saja, kadang itu tidak diperlukan pada pasangan tertentu...

~END~

(Lagi - lagi dengan gaje-nya)

A/N

Aku tahu...

Setelah menulis di fandom besar seperti SasuHina, review yang kudapat lumayan mengejutkan..

Tapi, aku benar – benar suka membuat pairing langka semacam ini..

Jadi, bisa minta review-nya...

^^v


End file.
